seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggie
A young maggot wizard that can control flies. Apprentice of Magatha. Description Maggie is a maggot with arms and legs that lives in Fern's inert sub-concept vessel. Her tusked mouth is based on real maggot's mouth parts. Maggie has an appetite for both sweets and carrion, as she had a bag of candies and marshmallows. Like most decomposers, she is accustomed to death and accepts the idea that everything dies eventually. Maggie's a witch, more exactly a Diptomancer (controls flies) and has a staff. She commands swarms of dipterites (flies), the reproductive stage of her species known as myiasites (maggots). She was the apprentice of Magatha, a bigger maggot that transmigrated into roughly sixty million dipterites. Magatha was able to predict the future and read minds. Maggie also is able to have visions but to a lesser extent. Maggie can use her dipterites in a variety of ways. She can protect herself by forming a barrier of them, imbue them with the concept of fire or lightning to perform offensive moves like Flyerball or Flytningbolt, scout the surrounding area and creating a sentient swarm golem, such as Diptworth. Maggie has an innocent and friendly personality, she isn't even offended by Balmer's acidic criticisms. Despite being young and naive (around 30 years old), she has extended knowledge about zones and magic. Her lack of fear of death makes her do dangerous actions without much hesitation, such as poking a sleeping worm. She is also friends with Staph, the bacteria doctor that made periodic check ups on Magatha. Together with Celia and Staph, Maggie joined Fern in her quest to retrieve an anomaly (the exvironator). She and Staph died zappitated by Trichia when they refused to let her take over the quest. During the battle with the Terrortoma, Maggie performed a fusion with Celia and Staph, becoming Staphellie. When Celia and Fern had to face Balphin's wrath, Celia was put in the trashcan with Staph's and Maggie's bodies and thrown by Fern in the exvironator corrupted pool. This made the trio temporarily transform into overpowered versions of themselves. In this "mega mode", Maggie gained an armless cone shaped body, a ring of small hooks on each segment, glowing red eyes and her tusks moved on the top of her anterior ending. Her only known move in this mode is "Flyerstorm". Much later, after the corpse world is overtaken by the Red Blight (becomes a Slob) it is ruled by Queen Doctor Staphelia, a fusion between Celia and Staph. We learn from her that Maggie doesn't spend too much time with them anymore, being busy with something called "The Writhenating" and attending to her acolytes, cenobites, prophecies, sacrifices and whatnot. In other words, she concluded as the alpha conceptoid of myiasia, center of everything maggotly. Wherever maggots and their convergent equivalents might manifest throughout existence, that's a little piece of Maggie at work, including Magdolene, her conceptospawn. First Appearance *In Awful Hospital, ally of Fern. Stats In the Biovessel: *Name: Madam Maggie *Class: Dark Diptomancer *LVL: 5 *ATK: 10 *HP: 4 *Moves: Flyerball, Barrier, Flytningbolt Mega Form: *Moves: Flyerstorm Trivia *Her name is a pun on maggot. *Like real maggots, she breathes through her posterior. *She cries green "tears". *Maggie's accent is "slight Louisiana bayou." *Her marshmallows are made of dipterites. *She speaks latin words when performing spells, even naming the scientific name of fly species, as seen when she created Diptworth. *Maggie somewhat resembles Kenny McCormick, a character from the TV show South Park. Gallery Icon-maggieb.png Maggiebattle.png Maggiefusion.png Socool.png Maggieflyerball.png Diptworth.png Pinochle-stomach4.png Pinochle-stomach5.png Pinochle-mad5.png|slightly more detailed Things.png|realistic Maggie (right) Eatingyou-ohdear.png Eatingyou-shock.png Climax-rescue3.png|dead Climax-finale13.png|crying Climax-finale15.png Climax-megas13.png|mega form Climax-win.png 12513251728842419133.png|alternate outfit sprite Myiasite sketch.jpg|myiasite sketches Statmaggie.png|stat card Balmerfile-maggie.png|Balmer file Maggieletter.png|her letter Category:Characters Category:Bugs Category:Larval Category:Godlike Category:Maggots Category:Mysiates